EMP
The EMP ('E'lectro 'M'agnetic 'P'ulse) is a killstreak reward in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and a Support Strike Chain pointstreak reward in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2.5 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign An EMP is featured in the Campaign missions "Contingency" and "Second Sun," halting the Russian advance in the Russo-American War. It is triggered by Captain Price, who fires an ICBM at the end of "Contingency." Its effects, however, aren't seen until "Second Sun." Multiplayer Obtaining an EMP requires a killstreak of 15 (14 with Hardline), or a 0.87% chance of being in a Care Package. The EMP disables all enemy electronics. Hostile players will have no HUD, and electronic optics, such as the Red Dot Sight (except for the F2000's), will be disabled. Their vision will also be slightly blurred. Any enemy Sentry Guns will be destroyed and all hostile air support will be rendered useless, except the Tactical Nuke. Enemy players will be unable to activate their own killstreaks while they are affected by an EMP. The effects of an EMP last for 60 seconds, but does not affect friendlies in Core. In multiplayer, this killstreak is one of the least used because of the large number of kills required to obtain it. However, should players attempt to use the EMP killstreak, the most effective other killstreaks to choose are Harrier Strike, Pavelow, Chopper Gunner or AC130, as these are likely to earn many kills each, and also add to the user's killstreak. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2.5 The EMP returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2.5 as an 18-point Support pointstreak. The EMP functions exactly the same as the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 killstreak, but players using Assassin Pro will be immune to its side effects. However, as with Modern Warfare 2, they are unable to call in any pointstreaks while the EMP is active. Effects of an EMP are felt by the enemy team if the player calls in a M.O.A.B. If the player is under the effect of an enemy EMP and tries to call in a killstreak it will say how many more seconds the EMP is still active. the EMP also appears in the DLC Special Ops mission Kill Switch. The EMP destroys all enemy things except equipment and disables the hud. Effects All killstreaks except Tactical Nukes, Emergency Airdrops and Stealth Bombers (in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 only) will be destroyed in the initial explosion when the EMP is activated. The following effects will take place for the duration of the EMP for the opposing team: Player View *Player screen flashes white (even for the friendly team). *Vision becomes fuzzy. (unless the player is using Assassin Pro) *Entire HUD disappears, including radar (unless the player is using Assassin Pro), crosshairs, ammo count, game score, and timer (however, killfeed is unaffected); making the game appear like a Hardcore game for the affected team but with normal weapon damage and fuzzy vision. Weapons *Stinger - Is still able to lock-on to enemy killstreaks. *Javelin - Unable to fire, regardless of enemy killstreaks or on the ground. *XM25 - Can fire, can not set airburst. Shots will explode on contact with any surface. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Red Dot disappears, making aiming much harder. However, the F2000 will have a functioning RDS in Modern Warfare 2. *Holographic Sight - Same effect as the RDS. *ACOG Scope - Red reticule disappears, but the black reticule still remains. The EMP does not affect the ACOG (SUSAT) for L86 LSW (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 only), which does not use any electronics. *Thermal Scope - Thermal vision is disabled, but the crosshairs remain, essentially becomes a standard sniper scope but with no thermal feature, similar to the RSASS in 'Resistance Movement'. The scope will still be fuzzy whilst under the effect of the EMP. *Heartbeat Sensor - Inoperative: static fills the screen, no red or green dots and no beeping sound. Killstreaks *All killstreak/pointstreak rewards will be destroyed if they are active at the moment that the EMP is deployed, except for the Tactical Nuke and C-130 Hercules Emergency Airdrop, which will be unaffected and still proceed to drop its load; the Stealth Bomber, will not be destroyed as well; however, it will not deliver its payload, rendering it basically useless. The stealth bomber point streak in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 will be destroyed by an EMP. *No enemy killstreak/pointstreak rewards can be activated during duration of an EMP, with the exception of Ballistic Vests. *In Hardcore modes, the EMP destroys friendly killstreaks as well as enemy ones. Equipment *Claymore - Claymores placed when the EMP hits are destroyed, but new ones will not detonate during the EMP. *C4 - Remote detonator is disabled; can either be shot to detonate, or by double-tapping the use button. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The EMP's killstreak icon can be seen in a pre-release image. However, it is not confirmed to make an appearance and could be a place holder EMP Icon BOII.png|The EMP's icon on the left. Gallery Emp unlocked.png|EMP is unlocked after a 15 killstreak. ISS no more.jpg|A nuclear explosion in the upper atmosphere causing an EMP as seen in Second Sun. EMP blast MW3.jpg|An EMP blast in Modern Warfare 3. Soaps EMP detonation sketch.png|Soap's sketch of the area affected by the EMP in "Second Sun". Modern-warfare-3-killstreak-emp.jpg|The killstreak icon for the EMP in MW3. Trivia thumb|200px|The unused enemy EMP sounds. *If the player listens carefully, all other enemy killstreaks are announced via radio. The exception is the EMP, where the announcer will announce the EMP by shouting. *If the player looks outside the map immediately after an EMP is deployed, they can see a nuclear explosion identical to the one seen in "Second Sun" in the distant sky. *The EMP is the highest killstreak available in a Care Package. There is a 0.87% chance of getting one. It can be found in an Emergency Airdrop with a slightly higher chance of 1.0% per package. *Using two EMPs will complete the Blackout I challenge, unlocking the callsign "Chick Magnet." *If an AC-130 is being used by a player at the time of the EMP detonation, the player is forced to stop controlling the plane and will come back to their view. The AC-130, however, will remain above. *When an EMP goes off, it temporarily blinds everyone on the map. *The EMP, along with Counter-UAV, MOAB and Tactical Nuke, is one of only 4 killstreak rewards that directly affects all opposing players, unless they are using Assassin Pro. *An EMP cannot destroy the Stealth Bomber, Emergency Airdrop, MOAB or Tactical Nuke, but it can delay them, only if used be fore them. *The EMP is one of the three killstreaks which the Spetsnaz announcer in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 panics about, the others being the AC-130 and Tactical Nuke. *Even though an EMP will remove scores and time left from the game screen, they can still be seen by pressing the "Scoreboard" button. *If the player is killed at the exact moment the screen flashes white, a red haze will restrict their vision upon re spawning. However, it disappears after a few seconds. *Despite the fact that Captain Price detonated the EMP, whose effects were seen in 'Second Sun', the player suffers from no electronics failure during 'Black Tuesday' (except for no minimap, which is due to the Russian's jamming tower). Theoretically speaking, however, the ICBM launched in Modern Warfare 2 should still be effective during Modern Warfare 3. *The F2000's Mars Sight still functions properly during an EMP. *If the player has a piece of unmanned weaponry (Sentry gun, IMS, etc.) but hasn't deployed it, after an EMP's activation, the weapon can still be deployed and will work even though the EMP's effects are still active. *Apparently if the player kills an enemy, gets killed and an EMP activates simultaneously. (Done only with throwing knife or umanned weaponry) the player will be able to use killstreaks but will still have all other EMP effects active. _BOII.png|thumb]] Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Killstreak Rewards Category:Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pointstreak Rewards